Dino Flash
by Selena Cloud
Summary: How would you feel if you moved to new town. Have to make new friends...maybe even have a new crush. Well this new town for Megan Macklin will do more than have her worry about that...How would you feel if you were chosen to be a ranger after finding a strange gem? Takes place in Power Rangers Dino Thunder... Conner/Oc
1. Meet Megan

**A/N: It is time for the Dino Thunder series for Megan! Enjoy~!**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: Megan Macklin**

**Age: 15**

**Dino Gem: Green**

**Cousin: Kira Ford**

**Zord: Velociraptor**

**Now...Lets get started!**

**~Dino Flash~**

The sounds of kids walking away from school as I looked through the moving image of them talking, laughing and walking. It made me sigh of remembering the times with my friends before the moving happened. I had to leave everything behind because of my mom's new job.

"Everything will be fine sweetheart, it will be a new beginning for us"

My mom's voice sounded assuring and mostly worried for me. It pretty normal thing for her to do. Worrying about me. I always see her having her black hair in the same ponytail up to her shoulder each time. Her black tank top with a black jacket and a black skirt with black boots always made me feel like i was at dinner or a formal place. When the car came to a stop. I was glad I didn't have to look at all the kids at the window. I was the first out of the car before my little brother Daniel even had a chance to open the other door.

I looked at the home we were staying. It seemed to be a normal house besides the fact that it was a huge building and everything looked so pretty. It was so shiny and colorful. I ran inside the house smiling at the good living room, kitchen and every single room in the house. Maybe this was good luck...

**~2 weeks Later~**

"Megan! Wake up!"

The sound of my brother's naggy voice woke me from my peaceful of dream. However that dream was finding my true love in a caste. Which I could say is very cheesy...My lids flew open looking at the boyish face that was above me. I groaned as my brother got off of me. I let out a yawn before I got out from my bed and started to girl my self up. After I was finished getting ready. I was pretty wearing a white t-shirt with a black peace symbol on with blue jeans and a blue sneakers. I decided to let my hair into a ponytail just to make a first impression.

I smiled at the mirror before I raced down stairs to eat my favorite french toast with my cereal that I normally eat. As I was finish eating I heard the bus causing me and my brother to look before my mother spoke up from the kitchen.

"Okay thats the bus move people. Chop chop!"

"Race ya" I dared my brother as we quickly grabbed our bags and raced towards the bus. Before I could even went passed my gate I flash of a green light caught my eye. I walked towards the source very slowly to see a green shiny rock.

"Pretty" I smiled at It as I picked it up. As I did a I felt a weird sense of power in me. I saw a image of a green dino with wings. It looked so peaceful and kind. As the image ended I shook my head before I raced towards the bus and got in. I sighed in relief that I didn't miss the bus. As the bus began to move I was walking in the middle of the bus trying to find a seat. I was about to give up on finding a empty seat when a hand shot out causing me to look up.

"You wanna sit here?"

I looked to see a teen a little bit shorter than me. His skin was darker than mine. He had a kind smile on his face. He had a blue shirt on with a blue jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers. I did a shy smile before I nodded and sat down at the bus seat as the bus moved a bit faster.

"Names Ethan" said the boy with a small smile.

"Megan" I answered before turned a little shy. Lets hope I dont messed this up. The bus came to a stop causing Ethan to break the silence that was with us for a while.

"Here we are come on"

I followed him out of the bus and took the sight at the school. It...was...huge...Teens were walking inside, talking and everything. Now I know I cant mess up. I took a deep breath and followed Ethan inside the school.

"So where you have to go?" Ethan asked me. I sighed before looked at the small piece of paper that was inside of the pocket. I looked at him before I answered

"Im supposed to go some principal" I answered before Ethan did a smile and spoke up.

"I know where that is follow me" he said as he took my hand and lead me to the office where the principal was at. Before he left he said these words.

"Good luck"

After he was gone I took a deep breath before I entered the office and there she was...Principal Randall...I pretty much heard rumors around the school that she was hard the new kids.

"You must be Miss Macklin..." she said, her voice cold. She had black short hair, her tanned skin did not match the sun shine at all. She was wearing a brownish suit with white shoes.

"And you must be Randall" I answered trying not to reveal the fear inside of me.

"Well then..follow me to your first class" she said but she stood and walked out before I could say anything more. I let out a small shake before I followed her. We walked in silence until we reached a classroom.

The door opened the one of the teens in there seats was Ethan.

"Dr Oliver, this is Megan Macklin. I leave her to your classroom with little monsters" Randall said before she closed the door. Ok someone really needs a good hug.

"Ok Megan why dont you take a seat" Dr Oliver said before I nodded with a smile and took a seat next to a girl. As Dr Oliver began to teach a heard the girl's whisper.

"Megan?"

I slightly turned and my eyes widen slightly. The person I was sitting next to was my cousin Kira. Kira and I had been like sisters since we were like kids.

"Kira, my god I havent seen you in ages" I whispered smiling as a wrote some of the notes down.

"Its great to see you" Kira said smiling before Dr Oliver turned around making us go back into our writing. Maybe this school and new town will be the best thing for me...

**~To be continued~**

**_Next Chapter: Diva in Distress _**

**_A/n: Hope you like ittttttt_**


	2. Diva in Distress

**A/N: Hey guys Im really glad you guys are liking this...It means a lot. XD! Ok winner is Conner/Oc! Yes!**

**~Dino Flash~**

During my first day at school i met Conner due to me and bumping into each other in gym class. I couldn't help but blush a bit on how he looked. Oh god...Im not falling in love am I? Anyway...after lunch Ethan offered me to go somewhere with them. Which I said yes based on the fact that I didn't have to go home til later. So Ethan, Kira and Conner led me to a place called Hayley's Cyberspace. It was there I saw Dr Oliver and I also met a women named Hayley. She pretty much new my name and offered me a small program where they teach teens dancing. Which I took. The next day, I was at Storm charges sitting with Ethan to talk about our next assignments. However my mind was off about that strange rock i found the other day. And that image i saw.

Ethan, being kind as it is saw my thinking first hand.

"You alright? you seemed to be in a daze." he said looking at me with concern. I quickly got rid of the thought and did a fake smile.

"Yea, just thinking about school work. You know how my mother gets." I answered.

"Im guessing your mother gets strict when it comes to school work" Conner said walking up. I nodded before we started to laugh a bit. As we talked I heard Kira singing. However it was pretty much hard to here due to the noises. After the song was over. She walked over to us with guitar in hand.

"That was great" I said smiling.

"Yeah, that was awesome" Conner agreed "Is that a new song?"

"Yea.." Kira replied "Im still working on the hooks. But I think theirs something there"

"Im telling you if this superpower gig doesn't work out. You definitely have a music carrer to fall back on" Ethan said smiling. I nodded in agreement.

"Its kind of hard to have a music career when you cant even get anyone to hear you play" Kira said sighing. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She has a great voice and no is listening. Sigh true singing needs to be heard.

"Well I was listening" a voice said making me look up to a boy looking at Kira "And I think you rock"

I looked at the kid and smiled a bit before I turned at Kira before she was out of her daze and spoke up.

"Oh right, Trent this is my cousin Megan. Shes been here for a couple of days" I waved in response of her words before I said a normal 'hi' causing him to wave back and smile. Kira then looked at a small drawing that was in hand and raised her eyebrow at it.

"What are you working on?" she asked eyeing the drawing with wonder.

"Not til its done" he said hiding the drawing from her. I smirked knowing Trent liked Kira and so did Kira. But I decided not to tease her about it til later.

"Fine" she answered with a smile.

"No one ever has good music anymore. All you hear on the radio is that pop garbage" Dr Oliver said. Dr Oliver is a good teacher. Maybe better than all of the other teachers I have met. Hes pretty cool if you ask me.

"Yeah, likes whats her name? Kylee Styles?" Hayley asked also agreeing with Dr Oliver's statement.

"Hey Kylee Styles has great music Dr O" Conner defended making me roll my eyes but he is pretty cute after all.

"Meaning he thinks she is hot" I said looking at him rolling my eyes.

"No I don't" Conner argued making me and Ethan look at him smirking causing him to give in "Ok yeah I do. But that has nothing to do with it"

"She used to be a really good song writer" Kira stated "She was really sweet to. Now shes all about image"

I looked at her confused before Ethan spoke up.

"You say that like you two were friends" he said

"We used to be" Kira said causing everyone but me to look at her with raised eyebrows "What? Its true. We used to be in a band together. But then she got discovered by this agent. And now shes this huge pop diva"

"Oh come on. You dont really expect us to believe that do you?" Conner asked still not buying the story.

"Believe what you want its true" Kira said making me smile and speak

"Well I believe you Kira" I said causing Dr O to nod as well.

"Same here" he said

"Well here's your chance to prove it" Ethan said typing on his computer causing me to gaze at it with wonder "According to her fan site, shes gonna be in town to promote her new CD"

"Oh we are so there" Conner said.

"I don't mind going either. Its better than being stuck with my brother" I said agreeing with the idea of going.

"And meaning you guys are good fr-" Conner said before he was cut off by Trent's voice.

"Hey"

I turned to see a man surprisingly a different shade of skin as Trent. His black suit with his black boots made me think he maybe have a boring job.

"Whatever..." Kira said sighing before Dr O began to walk over to the man.

"Dr Oliver you in there?" Conner asked.

"Whos that guy?" Kira asked. I titled my head.

"To much formal clothes if you ask me" I commented not liking the outfit on him. I couldn't help but try to see the conversation between them. But I couldnt tell what words they were saying. I sighed before turned back into the conversation.

**~Dino Flash~**

I followed Kira and Conner to a huge mall where thousands of people were standing and cheering. Thats when I saw Kylee Styles. She was wearing a high priced blue shirt with a black also high priced skirt and black shoes. Her hair was shiny blonde and curly and she does a fake kindness towards her fans. I rolled my eyes. This girl is a pop diva.

"Ima look around" I said causing Kira and Conner to nod before I started to look around shops. I was able to buy some new clothes that seemed like me before I walked out. Screams were then heard in my ears. I saw people including Kylee Styles with a strange monster creature with some strange dinosaur creatures. I saw come at me but then as like a sense I felt like fighting. My face turned from scared to fearless. I took a stance before I saw the image again. I fought like a new different person before those creatures disappeared. I stood there confused before I felt something pull me. I turned and saw the monster shooting blue electric shots at me before I felt weak. I fell to the ground before I hear Kira screaming my name.

She ran to me along with Conner.

"I..." I said before i fainted due to the weakness I felt.

**~Dino Flash~**

I woke up to feel a warm chair on my back. I saw Dr O standing over me with worry and concerned.

"Megan!" Ethan went over to in relief.

"What happened?" I asked feeling weak again everywhere and strange sense of pain. Conner looked worried before he hand me a mirror. I took it and gasped. My face was wrinkled and my body was the same as my face. My hair was white as snow and shiny as the light.

"OMG! I look like a freak! What is going on!" I almost shouted but Dr O didn't seemed worried about that. He then took out of the green rock I had in my book bag. Conner and Ethan gasped before looking at me.

"How did you find that?" I asked looking at him "And why do you have it?"

"Where did you find that?" Conner asked looking at me with serious eyes. I sighed before speaking.

"I found it when I moved here. After I picked it up I saw a image of a Dino. It was calling to me or something..." I explained trying my best not to hurt myself. Dr Oliver looked at Ethan and Conner before speaking.

"Its a Dino Gem" He explained before telling me the story of the power rangers now and the past. I didn't believe it at first but when I saw them morph. I quickly believe them. Hayley looked at me and smiled at my shocked expression before I quickly changed it to a smile. After a while of watching the fight through the computers. I felt a rush of power again. Its like my self was being reborn. I looked at the mirror and gasped in shock. I was my self again. I looked at Hayley who was smiling before I hugged her. However when I pulled away I saw the same monster. But this time he was huge. I gasped before Hayley gave me a dino like shaped watch.

"This is your morpher. I will tell you what to do once you get to the fight with them" she said as I nodded and carefully placed it on my right wrist "Say Dino Thunder Power Up"

I nodded before I stood.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!"

I felt power in me explode into colors. I could feel myself glowing like crazy. My feet began to move on its own as I jumped in the air. I could feel something become attached to me. Before I felt something on my head. I felt my power move into a pose before my mouth said the words.

"Velo Power! Ha!"

After the power I felt, I found myself in a green power ranger suit with a green helmet on my head.

Hayley smiled "Go on"

I smiled in my mask before nodding.

**~Dino Flash~**

I ran to a near by building to see the rangers in the megazord fighting the monster however they were having trouble.

"Hayley what now?" I asked confused on how the heck I will help.

"_Look up in the sky and find out_" she radioed through the morpher. I looked at sky and saw a green zord like my image had shown me. I smiled as it flew down.

"Nice entrance" I smiled before I jumped in and programmed the zord from inside "Time for the team to meet the new ranger"

I controlled the Velociraptor to head straight for the monster. I pressed a blue button before white blasters fired at the beast causing it to yell in pain.

"Why you!" it growled trying to grab the zord but with no progress.

"Whats wrong? Afraid of a bird?" I yelled through the speakers just for everyone in my distance could here.

"_Hey Megan press the red button. It might give you and a rangers a surprise_"

I nodded before I pressed the button causing the zord to combine itself with the megazord. The next thing I knew I was sitting with the rangers.

"Hey Megan" Kira greeted making me smile under the helmet.

"Glad to join the party" I said "Now lets do this"

**~Dino Flash~**

After a long battle, I watched as Kira and Kylee sang together again. I smiled. It was great. Now that Im a ranger. Ill will never be the same. However this girl is more great than I have ever been in my life. Its a huge change that I will enjoy.

**~To be continued~**


	3. Golden Boy

**A/n: Thanks to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed this so far. It helps me a lot. Now.. Lets get to it shall we?**

**~Dino Flash~**

I was pretty much on my computer writing a essay on one of the dinosaur's history in the cybercafe. I pretty much worked on it for hours. I fell asleep for so long I missed the whole battle. Oh well maybe next time I get to kick butt.

**~End of Battle~**

**~Next chapter~**

I woke up with a big grin on my face loving the fact that school was gonna have a half day. I sighed happier as I gotten ready. Well besides the fact that Im a green suit super hero saving the world from creepy and out of style creatures. My life has been so great. At school Kira showed some notes I needed for a surprise pop quiz. Also Conner gave me some stuff about soccer. Which as normal I took but for some reason my stomach feels weird every time I'm with Conner. I wonder why?...

Anyway Ethan showed me some great video games as well. After the school day we all met up at the cybercafe. I was talking with one of my friends I met at the school about a project that was do before I heard a screen causing me to look to see Cassidy freaking out cuz of her laptop. I rolled my eyes knowing Ethan had something to do with it. I was able to finish early with my friend Kathy on our project. I then said goodbye and started shopping for new school clothes for my brother until I heard a slight noise. I looked down and saw my new bracelet/morpher beeping. Quickly, I paid the clothes and brought them to my car before I looked around. I took a deep breath before I took a stance.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

I felt my eyes close before power rushed through me. When I opened my eyes I was in the same power ranger suit as before. I smiled in my mask before I ran quickly to the battle. I was able to make it using the new green Dino raptor Hayley made for me. I stopped the raptor before I out off with Ethan, Kira and Conner following my moves. I ran to Dr Oliver and Trent. Dr Oliver nodded once at me before I ran with Conner and Ethan to the golden boy. I swiftly did a kick at him before he blocked it. I tried my best to fight him and me, Conner and Ethan were able to kick him down. However when he reached the ground. Another monster appeared and he looked like him. Just...more stronger and he was black.

"I wondering when you show up" Conner said

"Wait...you guys know this creep?" I asked confused.

"You, return with me at once" said the black creature to the golden boy.

"But father my mission is not complete" said the golden boy.

"Now, do as your told"

"Yes father"

They both disappeared into a green portal.

"Father? Did he say father?" Conner asked

"I think so" Ethan replied

"Wait the golden dude is his son?" I asked wayyy confused.

**~Dino Flash~**

The next day I couldn't get over the fact that we have to fight a son of a evil warrior father. As I walked downstairs, my mother was standing there smiling. I raised an eyebrow at her before I gasped at the girl walking to her also smiling.

"Tori!"

"Hey" Tori said smiling before we hugged. Tori and I were best friends when I was in blue bay harbor. She was like a sister to me when Kira wasnt around to help me out when I was down

"I cant believe it! Hows that 'special school'?" I asked smiling before Tori crossed her arms and smiled.

"So far ok. The students are doing well" said Tori before I heard a slight noise coming from my morpher. I flinched before I turned to my mother.

"I almost forgot, Kira wanted me to meet her with the others" I lied before pretending the freak out "I better go or Kira is gonna get me"

I waved good bye quickly before I ran our of the house and ran into a alley. I took a deep breath before I morphed quickly and raised to the scene of the battle. I saw the rangers fighting the same golden boy from before. I smirked before I ran in as well. I swiftly did a kick knocking him to the ground.

"Hi golden boy" I said with a small wave before my hands started to glow "Samurai Velo Sword!"

I saw Tyrannodrones all around me. I smirked in my mask before I swiftly fought them like a samurai causing them to fall and dissolve before I saw the golden boy grew to huge size.

"My goodness..." I looked in shock at the mega golden dude before I took a deep breath. The zords came flying out of Tommy's Zord. I smiled before we spoke.

"Dino Rangers!" Conner said

"Go!"

We jumped into a zords before we combined the zords and battle between us and golden boy creature had begun.

**~Dino Flash~**

After the battle I showed Tori around the city and hung out with her. However soon she had to go back to Blue Bay harbor so we said our goodbyes and I told her to say hi to Hunter, Blake, Cam, Shane and Dustin for me before she left. I sighed before I looked at my morpher.

"Times like this will be hard. However this is how its like..." I said before I walked home.

~To be continued~


	4. Beneath the Surface

**A/N: Ready for the next chapter? Well...lets do this**

**~Dino Flash~**

I was lucky to finish a paper that was due tomorrow early. Unlike my cousin and Conner. I was pretty much in my room listening to my favorite songs such as Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. I pretty much hope that Kira doesn't get into trouble the next day.

**~Dino Flash~**

The next day Dr Oliver decided to take us on a trip to find some Dino bones. Knowing to me, it pretty much has something to do with dinosaurs coming alive again. I grabbed my school bag and walked out with Kira shaking my head from the thought. I was mostly talking with Kira and my new friends about how great it would be if good music gets to be heard more. Mostly because I sing sometimes. But my hobby is mostly for dancing. After we had arrived at the dig sight, I was mostly trying me best not to find any rocks.

"Sounds like you having fun?" Conner said as he walked back. I raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Its not a studio, but it will work" I said as I was looking at some of the stuff I had found.

"Hey you guys! Over here!" Ethan's voice got me and Conner to stop talking. I walked over to him and crossed my arms.

"Check it out. I found something" he said as I got a closer look. It look like a...egg?

"Im gonna get Dr O" Kira said before got she ran to Dr Oliver who was with Principal Randell before he came along with Kira.

"What do you think it is?" I asked wondering.

"I think it might be a dino zord egg" Ethan answer as he carefully placed the egg in Tommy's hands.

"Ooooo, A discovery" said a voice but I turned my head to see Randell "How exciting"

"Uh..no...were not sure what it is" Dr Oliver said with a hit a nervous on him.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg" Randell said looking at the egg before she move her hands in a giving way "May I?"

"Well..uh"

"Oh dont worry. I wont drop it"

Dr Oliver sighed before he gave the egg to Randell before he started to say stuff about a lab before Randell began to give it back. That is until the same old Tyrannodrones decide to crash the party. I nodded with Kira before we ran off to fight them. I was able to do a flip before I swiftly did a punch to one of the creature's chest causing him to fall. I then grabbed a hand of another Tyrannodrone and flip him over.

"See ya" I said before I did a kick to another one. After they disappeared, I followed the others back to the bus when Randell's voice stopped us.

"Would you mind telling me where you learn to fight like that?" Randell demanded.

"Uh..Karate club" Conner answered as we all agreed and ran to the bus.

**~Dino Flash~**

_"So your telling me your trip was attack by monsters?"_

Tori's voice made me better as I was talking to her on the phone "Yea...Reefside has these crazy things going on"

_"Haha...Sounds like Blue Bay all over again"_ Tori's voice said through my cell phone.

"Yea..." I said before I giggled as well. I heard my morpher beep again before I sighed.

"Hey Tori...Listen I...have to go to Ethan's to get something for him. Ill call you back k?" I said before Tori did a ok before I hanged up my cell and ran towards the battle.

**~Dino Flash~**

After the battle and earning a new zord into our system I was able to put my brother to sleep. Before I fell I asleep I read my favorite House of Night book. I smiled before my eye lids closed ready for the next day

**~to be continued~**


	5. Ocean Alert

**A/N: Hey people ready for Megan story to continue?**

**~Dino Flash~**

I was reading one of my favorite 'House of night' books when I saw everyone looking at someone. I looked up and saw Nikki Valentina. She was wearing a red wavy dress with black shoes. Her black hair flowing in the breeze.

"Hey isnt that the girl from Ocean Alert?" Kira asked looking at her as well.

"You mean the most popular and all time show right now? Totally" I said as Ethan nodded in agreement. I watched as Nikki went up to Hayley before Nikki went to leave so quickly until Cassidy stopped her to do her interview. That is until Nikki flipped her off and walked out.

"I got have to meet her or my life will never be complete" Than said still going gaga over her.

"Ill introduce you at our wedding" Conner said in the same daze.

"Oh brother..." I said rolling my eyes. I sighed before I continued to read my book.

**~Dino Flash~**

I was walking home before I heard voice on my morpher.

_"Guys we have some Tyrannodrones downtown" _said Dr Oliver "_And a little problem at the beach"_

"Oh nuts" I said before I ran to near by alley before I stood.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

I felt the same power rush through me before I knew I was in my power ranger suit. I then ran to the fight of the Tyrannodrones. When I got to the scene I swiftly did a kick on one of them. I sighed before my Velo sword came into my hands.

"Velo Slash!" I screamed before I moved my sword in the air and slammed it into the ground. Causing a green beam to appear and move to the Tyrannodrones. Causing them to fall down and disappear. When no one was around I demorphed and walked away.

"Well...This just made my day"

**~Dino Flash~**

"Hahaha!" I laughed as I walked into lair and saw Conner and Ethan's face. They glared at me causing me to stop and smile a bit. I stood near the wall as the news was given. I sighed. Well this day gonna get worse. Until Hayley spoke up.

"I dont know how but she made it out. Shes back at the beach" Hayley informed.

"Yea Nikki, I dont you she was smart" Ethan said smiling.

"Yeah right" I said rolling my eyes.

"Like a bag of hammers" Kira said rolling her eyes as well.

"She should have seen that one coming" said Tommy as we stood together "Hayley keep track of that egg"

"On it" said Hayley before I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Tommy asked

"Ready"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

After we morphed we ran to the scene of the attack. Conner spoke up.

"Your safe now" he said causing me to have a bit of jealously before Zeltrax appeared making that feeling end.

"Not for long!" he said

And then the battle had begun

**~Dino Flash~**

The battle went well today. We won and also I was able to finish my House of Night book called Untamed. I sighed with a smile before I fell alseep on my bed waiting for whats to come now.


	6. News

**A/N: Hey sorry I was not here for a while Ill do a chapter soon. After school work is out of my head**

**~Dino Flash~**

The new battles is yet to come and I have to be ready...

_**Her adventure continues...**_


	7. White Thunder Part 1

**A/N: Hey sorry I was not here for a while **

**~Dino Flash~**

I sighed as I look at at my notebook. My phone soon rang as I sighed. I picked it up and I placed it on my ears.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Megan its me Blake"_

"Hey Blake, long time no see. Hows the track?" I asked smiling at my old friend

**~Dino Flash~**

I was able to talk with Blake for a while until my morpher started to beep. I quickly gave Blake an excuse before I hung up with out him responding. I quickly put on my shoes and ran to the scene to see Dr Oliver scanning the place.

"Hey sorry Im late" I said as Kira nodded.

"Did you find anything Dr O?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No. Nothing" he responded. I looked at Kira.

"He found a storage unit something the scanner can sense" Kira said.

"What type of energy?" Conner asked.

"The same kind thats in your morphers" Dr Oliver answered.

"So a Dino Gem was here?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Not anymore" Dr Oliver responded "But there was"

"I thought your scanner can sense when theres a Dino Gem near" Kira pointed out.

"Someone Must have hidden it" Dr Oliver responded "When the cloating device deactivated the reading when off the scale"

"So is this good news or bad news" Conner asked.

"That depends on whos got the gem" Dr Oliver said. I looked at him.

"Lets just hope it aint the gross dude" I said as Kira nodded

**~Dino Flash~**

I was able to complete some dance classes before I heard screaming as I walked out of the gym. I rolled my eyes.

"Great...There up stuff again" I said as I ran to a alley.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"

I felt power in me explode into colors. I could feel myself glowing like crazy. My feet began to move on its own as I jumped in the air. I could feel something become attached to me. Before I felt something on my head. I felt my power move into a pose before my mouth said the words.

"Velo Power! Ha!"

After I morphed I quickly ran to the fight with the others running behind me.

"Hey!" Conner yelled out making the monster turn around "Over here! Is there something we could help you with?"

"Red? Green? Yellow? Blue? Nope Im looking for something in basic white" the monster said.

"What are going off about?" I asked.

"Do you have any clue on what is he talking about?" Kira asked

"None" Conner responded before we got into a protective stance. Before we had to chance to attack he had fired a black at us causing us to back flip away to miss the attack. Before I had a chance to react I saw a white flash running.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh?" Conner said confused. The white flash ran pass the monster striking him several times.

"What on earth?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What is that?"

Soon the monster was gone and destroyed and the white flash figure ran off. Conner placed his morpher against his helmet.

"You guys saw that right?" he asked.

"_Yea_" Dr Oliver's voice responded "_Were trying to figure out what it was_"

"Maybe its friendly?" I guessed.

"Maybe we can try to follow it" Conner said.

"Right" Ethan said.

"Lets move" I said before he followed where the white flash had ran off to. We then stopped and looked around.

"It off here I think..." I said.

"Where did it go?" Conner asked before a figure stepped into the scene behind us.

"Look harder" said the figure's voice in a cold tone making us turn around. Its...a white ranger? I looked at the ranger in shock. Since when was there a white ranger in any of this?!

"No way" I whispered.

"Whoa" Kira said shocked and surprised.

"Wow" Ethan mumbled.

"Who is it?" Kira asked looking at Conner. I shook my head.

"Unless I have a secret sister that is my twin. its not me Im sure" I responded.

"And how come he gets the fat helmet.." Ethan complained. I looked at him.

"Are you kidding me" I said shaking my head.

"This a friend of yours Dr O?" Conner asked.

"_Never saw him before_" Dr O answered as Conner charged forward but was stopped by the white ranger's voice.

"Dont come closer" he responded "You'll force me to do something I dont wanna do"

"What do you mean by that?" Conner asked.

"Let me show you" answered the White ranger as he placed his hand on his white dino dagger sword "White drago sword!"

Soon he slashed a dozen times and arrows appeared in front of him "Laser Arrows"

The yellow arrows aimed directly at us as if by him just looking at us. I took a step back.

"Oh crap" I said before he said 'fire!' causing the the arrows to hit us. I screamed in pain before I fell onto the ground.

"Was that even necessary?" Conner asked getting mad and annoyed.

"That was just a warning" the white ranger responded before he disappeared in a red and green flash.

"Ok...I dont like him" I growled under my breath.

_**~To be continued~**_


	8. White Thunder Part 2

**Welcome to Part 2... Ready? And also...Conner and Megan have a small talk later on after the white rangers identity has been discovered hm... XD. Im so gonna enjoy something XD**

**~Dino Flash~**

Ok so far, worse battle ever! There's this new ranger coming in and now he just defected us in one move! Ugh... I sighed. Might as well get over it. But I'm gonna kick this white ranger's butt next time.

Anyway after that horrible battle Dr O wasn't able to figure out who was the new ranger yet. That got be a little mad but I had to remain positive right? I was with Tori, Dustin and Shane and Hunter in Blue bay harbor. I decided I should visit there since I haven't been around to see them.

"Wow Shane getting better at the skateboarding huh?" I asked smiling at his improvements as he nodded.. Then of course my morpher started to go off. Hunter looked around confused.

"What was that?" he asked. I had to think of something. I held out my phone and started to act worried.

"Oh great, I forgot I had to meet Conner back at his house so I can help him study" I lied. Tori and the others seem to buy that before I waved goodbye to them and ran off to near by alley. Then I morphed into my ranger form and ran off to the battle.

I was able to catch up the others since we arrived at the same time. Conner yelled.

"Hey back so soon? I thought you made your point last time!"

The white ranger turned around "I only just started" he said "You want some more?"

"Ok thats it" I hissed before we charged at him before he mumbled a word and charged at us as well. He was able to slash his white drago sword on my stomach causing me to fall but I wasnt out. But then again to be honest that did HURT A LOT.

As I got up I charged at him again only for him to push me back to the others before he got his yellow arrows ready and pointed at us.

"Come on!" he yelled before he them at us. Striking us to the ground. I weakly got up trying my best not to fall.

"Weaklings" the white ranger mocked before he laughed and charged at us again. He...was so fast I couldn't see them as all. I felt two slashes on my chest before he was in front of us again.

"Thats going to hurt" He said without turning around before I felt pain so horrible on my chest causing me to fall in pain again. He stood and held the sword on his shoulder "To easy"

I couldn't place what was about to happen next before I felt week and my body blacked out due to the pain. I felt something on the back on my head as soon I felt my senses again kicking in. I opened my eyes. I was back in the lair.

"Oh thank goodness" said a female voice. I couldn't place what was happening due to my eyes sending in my vision of sight "Shes awake!"

I finally was able to see Kira, Conner and Ethan standing above me with Hayley and Dr O.

"Ugh, my head..." I groaned as I tried to sit up "What happened?"

Dr O held me back down softly "Don't strain yourself. That white ranger got you bad"

I rolled my eyes "That guy is really getting on my nerves"

"No kidding" Kira agreed as she looked at me with concern "How are you feeling"

"Broken. But Ill live" I said

"I told you parents you would be staying with me for a while due to a school project to help get you some rest" Dr O said as I nodded and mumbled a 'thank you' before I grew very tired and my eyes closed. As I heard footsteps go away I felt someone warm...on my head.

"I'm sorry" I heard Conner say before he walked out as well. Did he...kiss me? I wasn't able to think due to me being so sleepy. So I gave in to the darkness of my mind.

**~Dino Flash~**

I woke up again to see myself in the couch of Dr O's home. I gave out a small soft yawn before he came into the room with some food in his hands. He set them on the table before he said.

"Hey your awake, I brought you something to help your strength back" he said before I smiled.

"Thanks Dr O" I said before I went for the french toast and carefully used my manners and ate. After a while and getting ready with some of his help on my hair and me doing my normal clothes and brushing teeth he lead me down to the dino lab where the computers started to beep like crazy. I looked at the screen and saw Dino eggs on each one.

"Wow" I said before Conner, Ethan and Kira came running in.

"Hey Dr O we came as soon as we got the message" Ethan said over his shoulder.

"You guys gotta see this" I said before I showed them the first screen.

"Please tell me you know who the white ranger is? Because after what he did to Megan. Hes go gonna pay" Kira said as I shook my held.

"No but take look at this" I said before Ethan looked at the screen and saw a dino egg.

"Looks like its ready to pop" he said.

"It is" Dr O stated before I pointed at the other screen.

"What about that one?" I asked pointing to another egg on the screen.

"Dino Zord eggs all over the place" Kira said as she looked at the screen.

"Hey, you think this is want Easter was like millions of years ago" Ethan asked I rolled my eyes.

"How does he come up with this stuff?" Conner asked. I shrugged.

"Dont know"

"Conner, Kira you two go the warehouse. Ethan you come with me. Megan check out the area to see if there is any more dino zord eggs" Dr O ordered as I nodded and started to type really fast as the others went to work. This is going to be a long day...

As I looked at the screen something caught my eye. I saw a yellow beam hitting the dino zord egg.. I zoomed out the screen and saw...the white ranger.

"_You seeing this?_" I heard Conner's voice say on the computer.

"Yep" I sighed "Why now..."

As I was working on the computers Hayley came in after her work hours and started to help me out a bit before the alarms sounded off. I sighed as I saw a huge monster standing on the screen.

"Guys you got bad news coming your way" I said before I felt werid... I groaned causing Hayley to look at me with concern before I collapsed to the ground causing her to gasp and saw my name many times. I felt...warm power for some reason. My eyes went down and saw my hands glowing and Hayley saw it as well. As I sat up I saw a new green silver samurai stars in my hands. A new weapon...I must have unlocked it some how and the warm feeling causing the wounds and pain I got to go away. I smiled and hugged Hayley before I saw the white ranger on the screen with a new zord.

"You gotta be kidding me" I groaned

**~To be continued~**


End file.
